


A cloak and a dagger

by Alas



Series: Alternative Universe - Crazy [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Drug Withdrawal, M/M, Pre-Canon, Wip forever
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: Eames从军队叛逃之后，遇见了先他一步逃出来的Arthur





	A cloak and a dagger

Eames从楼顶跳下来。上帝保佑不把垃圾好好扔进垃圾箱的人。他借着一堆恶臭的塑料袋滚落在地，没有伤到骨头。Eames借着公寓楼透出来的灯光朝巷子两头看了看，哪一边都不像希望。美国兵柔软的脚步声正聚集到楼梯间窗口，Eames随便挑了个方向，再次开始逃亡。  
他踩进了水洼。持续跑了二十个钟头的膝盖一软，他直挺挺地摔倒。带汽油味的水溅了他一脸，Eames咬着牙爬起来，发现自己撞伤了膝盖。  
某间房子传出吉娃娃的吠声，女主人呵斥它。Eames打开手枪保险，蹭到垃圾箱和墙壁的夹角，他的头顶还有防火梯。他觉着能在这儿躲很久，没准直接睡一晚上。  
军用手电在楼梯间的窗子里一闪而过。Eames低声诅咒，要是他有步枪，绝对轮不到这些傻瓜炫耀。不等他在脑子里骂过瘾，一颗子弹无声地扎下来，穿透防火梯踏板，穿透垃圾箱，打中Eames身边的褐石墙面。对方不光有步枪，还有消音器。  
更多子弹打下来。Eames知道自己被发现了。鉴于他离开阿拉斯加研究中心时做的事情，追兵一时不敢靠近。  
但他们总归会靠近的。  
“好吧。”Eames低声说，用手枪瞄准光点过出现的地方。他用左手垫在右手手腕下边，尽量让自己不要发抖。Eames屏住呼吸，忘掉正在浸湿他的污水，瞄准。光点再次出现时，Eames稳稳当当地扣动扳机。即使射程不够，他也应该能打中光点右边稍微靠上的地方。可是Eames没有听见枪响，只有击锤轻飘飘的击打声。他茫然地连扣几下扳机，效果依旧。  
“操。”Eames说，“操！”  
他让自己精神集中，想想不那么蠢的办法。但是军队里用来计时的歌声不断回放，Eames停不下来地想如果有他妈的燃烧的金弓，以我渴望铸利箭。他狠狠捏住扳机。  
好像有个隐约带闪光的小东西掉进去。Eames看见一团火光。整个楼梯间被耀眼的金红色光芒填满了。Eames赶快护住头和脸，堵住耳朵，微微张开嘴。他堪堪避过爆炸的巨响和碎玻璃。  
一根银光闪闪的铁丝从左耳穿到右耳。Eames过了一阵子才想起这叫耳鸣。他甩甩头，四下打量。目之所及的窗户全碎了，一定还有屋里的灯泡。人们挥舞胳膊，隔着墙和阳台跟邻居比划。红蓝色的闪光由远及近。  
Eames扣住砖墙，青苔塞进他指甲缝里边。他用四根手指头把自己的体重拽起来，换个时候他会骄傲的。但是现在，每个关节都吱嘎作响，喊叫着要躺下。Eames像个士官长一样命令他们列队、立正，然后开步走。  
一双瘦而结实的胳膊锁住Eames的脖子。他被拖进一辆厢式货车，变态狂的最爱。Eames用仅剩的力气挣扎，还用手肘撞了对方肋骨。两次。  
胳膊越缠越紧。Eames失去意识。

Eames拧掉了花洒，让热到发烫的水流冲到自己背上。他舒服地大声呻吟，哼着歌，在头发里搓出泡泡。他用掉了多半瓶洗发水，现在泡沫是白的了，而不是各种层次的灰。  
用掉了全部热水之后，Eames走到洗脸台前边。他发现那是防水雾的镜子，冲里边的倒影挤挤眼睛。Eames拆开一包新的安全刀片，又翻出酒店附赠的一次性刀架。塑料看起来很薄，没准用一半就要断了。Arthur自己用的剃须刀在置物架上，可是谁知道他有什么传染病。  
Eames在脸上涂着剃须泡沫，想着Arthur干净的颌角。Eames对镜子里的倒影挺起胸，绷紧腹部，满意地发现叛逃没有伤害他的肌肉线条。Eames抽下一条干净浴巾围在腰上，走出浴室，在水曲柳地板上留下一串湿脚印。  
“哦我的老天。”Arthur说。  
“谢谢。”Eames喜滋滋地朝他微笑。  
Arthur指指堆在床上的新衣服：“请，快。”  
“我受到伤害了。”Eames捂住心脏。  
Arthur根本没有理他，抓过文件飞快地翻看。他面前的桌上散落着一堆小玩意，Eames看见不到二十块钱的零散纸钞，形状不一的骰子，几个筹码、硬币，还有纽扣。只有Arthur的钢笔看起来像是他正在用的东西。Eames耸耸肩，开始穿衣服。  
新衣服惊人地合身，除了Arthur胆敢用白底带浅灰条纹的衬衫搭配碳灰色西装长裤，还有藏蓝的领带。Eames装作没有看到领带，他转过身，对Arthur张开双臂。  
“我看着怎么样？”Eames问。  
“像个人了，谢天谢地。”Arthur哼了一声，把文件扔到一边，示意Eames坐在自己对面。  
他的神情让Eames有点想跟他作对，只为了看看Arthur的反应。不过Eames让这个念头过去，坐到Arthur对面的扶手椅里边。他在咖啡桌底下伸长腿，示意Arthur把文件给他，Arthur也那么做了。Eames看了看，毫无头绪。那是一堆农业保险合同，如果果园遭了灾，Arthur所在的公司将提供若干补偿。  
Arthur耐心地等他看够了，自己放下文件。  
“我们得谈谈。”Arthur说。  
“关于？”Eames挑起眉毛。  
“那个更大的世界。”  
Eames觉得自己又在耳鸣。无声的爆炸无处不，好像有根穿透了地球的弦不断震荡。  
“你没有后援也没有埋伏，如果我现在从门口出去，你也没有办法。”Eames说。  
“我就知道自己没有看错人。”Arthur露出一点笑意。  
“你的赞赏对于我弥足珍贵。”Eames哼了一声，“希望你看着我离开的潇洒背影也这么想。”  
“哦，你不会。”Arthur靠到沙发背上，一条胳膊随意地抬起。他微微挑起下巴，得意得让Eames想打他。  
“我是Abraham Bell。”Arthur说。  
“操你，Abraham。”Eames竖起食指，几乎戳到Arthur,。他为了让Arthur听得更清楚，拖长了声音，“操，你。你就不能再等两星期再叛逃？他妈的最高级别戒严！操你。”  
“很抱歉我不知道还有别人也在计划出逃。”Arthur转转眼睛，“而且现在叫我Arthur。”  
“是啊，你告诉过我。那么我是Eames。”  
“Eames什么？”  
“Mr. Eames。”  
Arthur更使劲地转眼睛：“好吧，Mr. Eames。总之，咱们在一条船上了。”  
“更傻的那个是储备粮。”Eames说，扯动嘴角，露出类似呲牙的笑容。  
Arthur若有所思地打量Eames：“我刚逃出来时也一样。多疑，而且易怒。我认为这是军用入梦剂的戒断反应。你怎么想？”  
“我认为你只是个大脑袋自大狂。”Eames说，“如果你不打算上床，我就告辞了。”  
“这确实是戒断反应之一。”Arthur的鼻子不自觉地抽动，“这个行当需要更有天赋也更小心的药剂师。  
Eames作势要摸Arthur的额头，被后者躲开。  
“你确定自己没事，伙计？你还在想那回事？”  
“我知道非官方的梦境分享市场。”Arthur搭在椅背上的手无意识地握紧又松开，“报酬丰厚，而且富有挑战。”  
“什么都不值得我把自己的脑子搅成糊糊。”  
“你只是没遇到合适的搭档。”  
Eames恼火地哼了一声，看着天花板摇摇头：“衣服不错，我会想办法还给你。”他跳起来伸展筋骨，Arthur没有阻拦，仍然带着悠然的兴趣观察他。Eames从咖啡桌上捡起一个硬币在指尖把玩。Eames想让它突然消失，然后再从Arthur耳后变出来，但是手指忽然一僵，在他意识到之前，硬币已经被狠狠弹向墙壁，滚到床底下。Eames愣愣地看着它消失，感觉到冰凉的、黏糊糊的恐惧。  
“另一个确凿的戒断反应。所以我需要一个搭档。”Arthur说，“你也是。”

 

TBC


End file.
